Picturesque
by HimeHeenim
Summary: NejiTen oneshot


I don't and never will own Naruto. Although I won't stop dreaming I own it.

Picturesque

By HimeHikari

" Does it hurt too much?" Tenten asked, concern of her teammate condition.

" It's nothing I can't bear," he answered coldly, turning away from his worried teammate.

"Owh? Really?"

Tenten then poked Neji's wound which she had just treated. Neji flinched a bit and hissed painfully. He turned around only to see a proud looking Tenten, who seemed happy that her point was proven.

"What the hell did you did that for!" he questioned her.

Tenten just shook her head, a few strands of her hair that had loosen from her buns due to the intense fighting just now dance with every movement she made. Neji was somehow captivated with her silky brown hair, and had forgotten his annoyance towards her for poking at his wound.

'Beautiful' he thought.

Tenten, unaware that Neji was staring intensely at her laughed and shook her head even more, making the strands of hair danced more gracefully.

"Neji"

Tenten's voice brought Neji back to reality.

' What the hell am I thinking about? How beautiful her hair is? That is so unlike me! What is happening to me?' thoughts and confusion came storming into the Hyuuga prodigy's head.

Tenten, seeing Neji just ignored her giggled.

" Typical-cold Neji-sama" she said.

"What?" Neji looked up to see Tenten who was still standing in front of him giggling.

"Nothing. Come on Neji, let me treat your wound, you could get infected if you just leave the wound like that," Tenten said.

"Fine" was the only answer he gave.

" Done" Tenten said, satisfied with her work with Neji's wound.

She did not expect Neji to say anything, especially thanking her as she knew Neji better than anyone else. It is rare for the great Hyuuga Neji to say thank you. In fact, come to think of it, the weapon mistress never heard him said thank you since being I the same team with him for the past 3 years. The closest thing to thank you that he used to express gratitude was a "hn"

"Thank you Tenten,"

THAT was certainly unexpected. Did she hear him right? Or was it the wind that she heard?

"Wh..what?" Tenten stammered.

" I said thank you," he answered, averting his gaze away from her face.

"Don't make me repeat that," he continued coldly.

Tenten was now blushing, unable to come out with any words at the moment.

Neji stood up, prepared to continue their journey.

" Come on, we must continue our journey if we want to arrive at the village before nightfall. The ambush had delayed our mission and we have wasted so much time here." Neji spoke again.

" uh..o..okay," was the only word coming out from Tenten's mouth. She was indeed still shocked with Neji's reply a few moments ago.

Neji turned his head around, his cream pupil-less orbs eyeing his teammate.

"Tenten, are you alright? You don't look too fine"

"I…I..I'm fine"

"You are starting to sound like Hinata-sama" Neji pointed out.

Tenten stood up and took her backpack, somehow, she had regained her composure.

" I'm fine, really Neji. I won't be a burden for his mission. Let's go,"

Neji didn't say anything and dashed towards their destination with Tenten following behind him.

'Damn it! If he sees me like this, he'll think I'm weak and I'm allowing emotions taking control of me. But, how can I deny this feeling? I can't deny that I have a deep feeling towards Neji. Heck, maybe I'm in love with him' Tenten thought.

Neji dashed faster among the towering and lush trees, Tenten following closely behind.

' I know the risk of falling in love with him. I know I am not worthy of his love. I'm a nobody, he is the Hyuuga prodigy,' Tenten silently thought.

'I'll just have to control my feelings for him'

"Neji! Tenten! I'm glad you made it on time although being ambushed. Nothing can stop my youthful students! This is the power of the youth! Gai sensei exclaimed and with a good-guy pose.

Both Neji and Tenten sweatdrop, tiredness from their rushed journey washed away watching their 'unique' sensei doing his usual good-guy pose.

They were now at the diner of the inn that they will be residing during this mission. Both just finished eating dinner when they stumble upon their sensei. They were both too tired and hungry that they must eat before reporting to heir sensei.

"Neji! Tenten!" a familiar voice came from behind.

Suddenly, without warning both of the chuunin were hugged by a certain someone, wearing deep-green overall jumpsuit.

"Lee, get your hands of me!" commanded Neji.

"But Neji, I'm really happy that you guys made it back safely after the ambush. I can hug both of hou all night!" the junior version of the Green Beast of Konoha exclaimed.

The thought of having Lee hug him all night made Neji pushed him away. Tenten on the other hand said nothing.

"Touch me again or you'll die," Neji said coldly, glaring at his teammate.

Lee, not wanting to face Neji's wrath stepped back, laughing nervously.

" Uh..sorry Neji," Lee apologized, still laughing nervously.

"I guess I was just too emotional, hehehe," Lee continued.

"Enough of this. You two must be really tired from your journey, even with all the power of youth both of you have, getting here on time after being ambushed was really something. Good work Neji, Tenten!" Gai-sensei exclaimed again with his good-guy pose.

Both of them, sweatdropped again.

"I suggest you go to the your rooms and take a good rest." Gai-sensei suggested.

"Yeah. Me and Gai-sensei will cover for your mission tonight," Lee offered.

Both of Neji and Tenten bowed before leaving Gai-sensei and Lee eating to their hearts content.

As they both walked in the hallway, making their way to their respective room, Neji noticed that Tenten was being too quiet, however he did not bother to ask her anything.

They continued walking to their room in silence.

The room was dark as he stepped in. However, Neji being a Hyuuga, have no problem seeing in the dark. However, he decided that some light would be fine. The room was not too shabby and was sufficient for him. Although Neji was from the ever-so-famous Hyuuga clan, he was not spoiled with luxury. Neji walked to the bed and threw himself on the bed. As he was lying on the bed, his cream orbs staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help himself to think about a certain girl-Tenten.

'Why was she so quiet since we arrived here?' he thought.

As he tried to find the answer, he couldn't help bur remember Tenten's beautiful features, her smooth, porcelain skin, her brown and sincere eyes. Heck, he could even drown just staring deep into her brown eyes. She was so beautiful.

Wait, something is not right.

Did he just said that Tenten is beautiful? Not that she's not, but did he now see Tenten more than just a teammate?

Neji tried to push away the thoughts out of his head, but somehow, he failed. Being the 15 year old boy he is now, his hormones are raging and he somehow can't stop thinking about Tenten.

'Is this just an infatuation? Or is it something more?'

Neji felt his eyes getting heavy, he was really tired.

'I'll ask what's wrong with her tomorrow' Neji thought before retreating to a deep slumber with Tenten on his mind.

Tenten just walked out from the shower, and changed into her nightdress, prepared to fall into deep slumber. However, somehow, her mind can't stop itself from thinking about Hyuuga Neji.

She knew she hadn't said much since arriving here and she was not being her usual self. She knew that she had fallen helplessly in love with Hyuuga Neji, and she didn't knew what he thought about her. Its not that Neji hated her, in fact she knew that Neji was more comfortable with her than with Lee or anyone else. But did Neji love her or is she just a teammate to him?

Tenten tried to pushed that thought away, her lack of focus could affect the mission. She would not want Neji of all people to think she was weak.

After awhile fighting with her thoughts, Tenten fell asleep.

Two days had passed since they first arrived at the bustling town, and everyday, it seems more and more people are pouring into the town, eager to enjoy themselves and celebrate the festival. The moonlight festival to be specific.

The Moonlight Festival was a festival celebrated every year when the moonlight was the brightest in the year, and the day fall on the same day every year. It is also considered as a sacred festival to some, but most people just celebrate the festival to enjoy themselves.

Tenten sighed and look around, people was smiling and laughing heartily, various colored stalls sold different kind of merchandises and delicacies. The scenery was also picturesque. Happiness surrounds the whole village, but somehow, she didn't felt it.

Not that she's complaining about the mission, in fact she enjoyed the mission very much. All they had to do was to stay alert for anyone suspicious as the festival was the right place for any missing-nin to attack and held all the villagers, commoners and visitors as hostage. To blend in with the crowd, they had to wear outfit that won't make people suspicious, a kimono to be exact.

And here she was, wearing a yellow kimono with orange cherry blossoms as a pattern, walking among the happy crowd, feeling gloomy and out of place.

She had done a lot of thinking since they arrived here, mostly about her feelings for Neji. The thought of that made her blush, and Tenten sighed. Will she be able to confess her feelings to Neji. She knew that the probability Neji will reject her is very high, but Tenten was not a coward. If Neji doesn't feel the same about her, she'll accept that with no bad feelings. Okay, maybe its not that easy, but hey, Tenten never quits before she tries.

'I'll tell him tonight,' she thought.

True, tonight will be the perfect time as it will be the last night for the festival. They'll head back to Konoha early tomorrow morning, and who knows when Tenten will be able to confess her feelings to Neji with his rabid fangirls stalking him everywhere and constantly threatened her to stay away from their Neji-sama.

'Hmmph, as if I'll do that,' she smirked at the thought.

Tonight it would be then.

Neji looked around warily among the crowd, searching for any possible threat, anyone suspicious.

He found none.

He sighed for the third time this morning.

He turned his head to see his irritating teammate, Lee, wearing his green kimono, walking in the crowd with a big smile plastered on his face, greeting every single soul he passed through. His hands were full with bags of souvenirs he bought from practically every stall there is in the village.

"Neji! Wait for me!" Lee yelled from behind.

Neji stopped and turned to face Lee, a frown in his face, his pearl orbs glaring at Lee.

" We are supposed to be in a mission, not sightseeing," Neji pointed out.

" But I can't help it Neji. These stuff are awesome, I know that Sakura-chan will be happy to receive these from me' Lee exclaimed proudly.

Neji's eyebrow twitched, this loser is buying all those stuff for Sakura? He really needs help, one he cannot offer.

" What makes you think she'll accept your gifts?"

" Of course she will! Sakura-chan is a kind and understanding girl. She would never turn down my gifts of love for her."

Neji flinched. Gifts of love? For Sakura? Can't he see that Sakura was still head over heels for that Uchiha guy even though he had left Konoha to follow that Orochimaru maniac? How dense can Lee be?

"Besides, girls love to receive gifts from guys," Lee continued smartly.

Lee's sentence caught him. Do girls really do love receiving gifts from guys? Will Tenten cheer up after receiving a gift from him? Wll she like it?

Wait what was he thinking? Him, buying a gift for a girl? For Tenten? The great Hyuuga Neji thinking of buying a gift for a girl like a desperate puppy seeking for love? What has become to him? Did something possess him?

Deep down, Neji knew that he cared for Tenten. These past few days, he had been watching her, acting unlike her usual cheerful self, and somehow it made him feel bad, although he would never show it. He just want to hug her and comfort her, and tell her to forget whatever was bothering her.

Then, the thought struck him. He was in love with Tenten.

" Hey Neji, do you want to buy anything for Tenten to cheer her up? She's acting really weird lately," Lee's voice suddenly shattered his thoughts.

"Why must I buy anything for her? Why don't you buy something for her?"

"Because, I won't be able to cheer her up. You're the only one who can, although you're to dense to notice that"

"What do you mean" Neji asked glaring at Lee, furious as his teammate called him 'dense'.

" It's obvious Neji. Tenten likes you."

Lee's statement shocked him.

"Wh…what?' Neji stammered, still shocked at Lee's statement.

"Neji, don't you ever notice Tenten blushes whenever you look at her, the way she looks at you, its obvious that she likes you."

" Even if it is, its none of your business," Neji replied coldly.

" I'm just pointing out the obvious. If you like her, I suggest you better make a move fast. Tenten is a very attractive kunoichi, there are so many guys willing to do anything just to have a date with her." Lee pointed out.

"Hn"

"Well, I'm going back to the inn now, lunch should be ready. You're coming?"

"You go ahead, I have some matters to attend" Neji answered and disappeared among the crowd, leaving a grinning Lee.

' It's about time he make a move. Even though I don't have the Byakugan, I'm not that blind to see that both of them have feelings for each other,"

Lee smirked.

"They'll have to thank me later"

He was never good at choosing gifts as he did not have much experience with it, especially buying a gift for a girl. This is going to be hard.

He knew most girls like to receive flowers and dresses, even perfume. However Tenten was unlike most girls. In fact, she is one of the best kunoichi in Konoha. One that he had come to respect. He wanted to give the perfect gift for her.

Neji browsed the stalls to search for the perfect gift for Tenten and after awhile, he saw something that caught his eyes.

A pendant with a small kunai and shuriken ornament.

The perfect gift for the weapon mistress.

Tenten was confused, walking among the crowd with Neji beside her.

After lunch this afternoon, Neji asked Tenten whether she would like to stroll with him tonight, and she agreed as she was too shocked to react otherwise.

She eyed Neji from the corner of her eyes, he looked good, dashing even in his blue kimono. Why did he suddenly wanted her company? True , they always trained together, but this was different as it has nothing to do with training.

Neji suddenly turned and look at her, their gaze met.

"Tenten, let's go somewhere less crowded," he said.

"O..okay" she agreed.

Then without warning, Neji took her hands and walked out of the crowd, holding her hands.

Tenten blushed as he did this, and as they walked to a lake near the village, Neji still has her hands in his.

'Why is he acting like this?' Tenten thought.

They arrived at the lake, and the view was breathtaking. The night was clear and clusters of stars could be seen. The moon shone brightly and the lake reflected the image of the clear sky. The view, needless to say was picturesque.

They stood there for a few moments, enjoying the view in silence. Tenten's hands were still in Neji's

"Beautiful" Tenten murmured.

Neji turned around to look at her and smiled.

"Indeed, it is beautiful,"

"Eh?" Tenten, turned around to face Neji who was smiling gently at her.

'He looks so handsome when he smiles' Tenten thought.

Tenten blushed and looked away. Being here with Neji seems to draw away her strength. She was supposed to confess her feelings to Neji, damn it! However, she knew there was no way she could do that. Her knees were already weak just being here with him.

Out of the blue, Neji's voice broke the silence.

"Tenten"

Tenten looked at him nervously.

"Y..yes?"

"There's something important I have to tell you"

This made Tenten froze. Was he going to scold her for not being focus during the mission?

"Neji, if it is about my lack of focus during this mission, I'm sorry. I haven't been my usual self lately. There are lots of things in my mind," Tenten blurted.

Neji looked at her and arched his left eyebrow? This was amusing, what could she possibly think about?

" What were you thinking about Tenten?"

His question made her blush and she kept silence.

Neji's smirked, he knew what she was thinking about judging from her reaction.

" Are you thinking about me?"

"W..wh..what?" Tenten stammered, her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of crimson.

Neji chuckled seeing her reaction.

"Hey! What's so funny?" she demanded.

Neji didn't answer her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

This made her silent and blushed madly. She looked down, not wanting to meet with his gaze.

'Tenten, I think…I'm in love with you,"

This made her looked up at him questioning.

"What did you say?"

"I love you"

And with that, Neji took out the pendant from his pocket and fastened it on her slender neck.

Tenten, still shocked held the pendant, tears started to flow on her cheeks.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

Neji embraces her and again. Gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Tenten"

"I love you too Neji"

From afar, Lee was watching at the couple, smiling happily.

'Finally' he thought.

'They'll have to treat me after this' he thought happily and walked away, leaving the happy couple, embracing each other, enjoying the picturesque night.

THE END

So how was it? This is my only second try writing a fic, so yeah, it not that good, hehe.

Please review! Thanks


End file.
